Ganthrifal
Ganthrifal was a dreadlord battlemage who attempted to raise an army in the fortress of Gaval Moch following the rise of the Forsaken. The demon was personally vexed by Sylvanas, particularly after the humiliating defeat of Varimathras, and attempted on multiple occasions to retake Lordaeron for the Burning Legion. He has a fondness for expensive spirits (finding the pun extremely amusing) and likes to remember Draenor's golden age. Appearance Ganthrifal is described as bald, with wicked features and enormous horns to mark his demonic ancestry. Pale flesh covers his head, while leathery orange skin is stretched across his batlike wings. Prior to its robbery by Ogres, he carried a two-handed flaming runeblade wavy in shape and violet in color. Abilities Ganthrifal, like most dreadlords, was an exceedingly powerful spellcaster, and a master of mental manipulation. He knew most spells typical to a dreadlord, such as Summon Infernal, with the notable exception of Carrion Swarm. Unlike his brethren, Ganthrifal relished in the thrill of close quarters combat, often employing heavy weapons instead of his ready and capable claws. This naztherim took his vampiric nature to the next level, drawing power by guzzling arterial bursts and driving himself into a feeding frenzy. Unfortunately, this often came at the cost of much subtlety and he often got carried away. For this reason, the majority of his brethren found his efforts disruptive and he often worked alone. He prefered to use his spells (Either via curses or polymorphs) to weaken powerful opponents before wading into melee. The demon was quite protective of his Runeblade, and often used it alongside his spells for his grizzly work. Its runes bore his name, which granted the demon great power. However, this also proved exceedingly effective if turned against him, as it was created by a long-defeated rival of Ganthrifal's with the expressed purpose of destroying him. At all times it was wreathed in yellow-green felfire. The demon was equally fond of fire, and enjoyed incinerating nearby enemies with the use of Immolation Aura. If dealing with enemies out of melee range, he would often Fireball or close gaps with Blink . Ganthrifal was a survivor first and foremost, and if he realized a battle was not in his favor, he could teleport to a safer location to recuperate. He had a form of night vision, and enjoyed using this to his advantage in pitch black areas. =History= ---- The Rift at Gaval Moch Ganthrifal had been skulking about Silverpine ever since the Forsaken undead had taken the Undercity from the Scourge. The misguided Forsaken warlock Blarus Whitrick's magical experiments in the ruined castle of Gaval Moch drew the dreadlord's attention. After personal investigation of the area, Ganthrifal discovered that the dread witch Lilith, while unsuccessful in turning Gilneas against the Alliance, had left an unseen rift in her the fortress, one not unlike the rift in the Tomb of Sargeras. Were it to be properly utilized, this rift could link Silverpine to the infinite armies of the Legion, but at the time it was but a pinhole and he needed to make it a doorway. He needed help to do so, and thus spied on Blarus for some time before concluding that the foolish and naïve warlock could be a useful tool for the Burning Legion. The dreadlord pretended to be summoned by one of Blarus' spells and assisted the Forsaken in his studies. With Ganthrifal's superior knowledge of sorcery, Blarus called a few other demons, and his acolytes made great strides in their magical studies. Holding a very low opinion of Blarus, and of non-demons in general, Ganthrifal believed he could allay the Forsaken's suspicions with a few honeyed words. The demons in Gaval Moch (except the warlocks' familiars) were loyal only to Ganthrifal, but pretended to serve Blarus. Ganthrifal fed Blarus' delusions, and the warlock believed he controlled the demon. The Warlocks slowly chipped at the gate, while Ganthrifal continued to bide his time. However, legendary patience was shattered when a band of ogres ransacked the fortress and made off with his precious runeblade. Incensed, the demon effortlessly tracked the ogres though the cursed woodlands of Silvermine, despite the repudiation of his "master". This had the unintended consequence of challenging Blarus' confidence in the dreadlord. Blarus soon began to doubt the dreadlord's loyalty and planned to confront Ganthrifal as soon as possible over the matter. Dead Men's Tale . |342x342px]]Ganthrifal followed the Ogres to Deadhollow, a small neutral village near the ruined castle, which they had apparently planned to raid as well. Much to his annoyance, a group of heroes was on the case not after the brutes' gory rampage began, but this mattered little. The demon pounced from the air atop the ogre that had stolen his sword, attempting to grapple with him but then ultimately tearing out his throat with a powerful powerful bite. Due to the taste, the dreadlord was unable to resist going on a reckless rampage against everything in sight, be they ogre, civilian or adventurer. After a chaotic battle, though, Ganthrifal was injured, and retreated back to his lair. Despite his advantages, Ganthrifal remained cautious regarding his "master," and was well aware that his recent outburst had caused the forsaken to question his loyalties. Spying through his demons, he was able to gather that the warlock planned to confront him within the next week. Were the dreadlord to not satisfy Blarus's test of loyalty, he and his acolytes would banish the creature back to the Twisting Nether. Meanwhile, the heroes, having been convinced that this demon was up to something nefarious, tracked him back to Gaval Moch, where, after defeating a number of demons, zogres and accolytes, broke past the arcane lock into his pitch black chambers. Ganthrifal, who had been resting and plotting his inevitable confrontation with Blarus for some time now, was also very much ready to do battle once more. His massive greatsword suddenly illuminated the chamber with fel green fire, and he blinked through the enclosed space, outright killing two in the party. The remaining three, with great difficulty, managed to turn the tide of the battle, until at last the dreadlord attempted to telport once more. However, just as the spell was cast, his precious runeblade was shot from his hand, causing him to falter. As he stooped to reach for the blade, he was delivered a crushing blow to the skull, instantly caving it in and ending his fiendish frenzy. Ganthrifal's Revenge Like all greater demons, Ganthrifal's soul was returned to Antorus where he was reconstituted. He was not punished severely for his failure, however his rage grew towards the Forsaken, and his personal crusade continued for years. Ganthrival returned to Azeroth soon after, assisting in failed Varimathras' coup of the Banshee Queen in Undercity. Despite his brother's death, Ganthrival was able to escape the battle and plot once more. At some point during the war in Pandaria, he plotted to manipulate the City-State of Alterac to his favor, using them as an weapon for his nefarious plans. To do so he possessed the husk of Groiler Gravelgrip, after his disastrous expedition to Lower Karazhan. The dwarf was a dear friend to many remaining Alteracis, and a notable priest in their church. Legionfall For years, Ganthrifal would operate as a benevolent healer from the Stormpike Clan, but privately obsessed over undermining the efforts of the Horde so that he could retake Undercity. However, as the Legion began their full fledged assault on the Eastern Kingdoms, the dreadlord became impatient and began summoning demons of his own to raid Tarren Mill. After the Raids were beaten back by champions of the Horde, Ganthrifal was forced to lay low yet again. Due again to his hasty decisions, the dreadlord's plans were discovered, this time by Lemathras Hellspite. After an intense battle, the Demon Hunter ran Ganthrifal through with his own blade, trapping his soul within. Upon discovery of Gravelgrips' remains, however, the City-State immediately assumed it to be another underhanded assassination by the Horde, and put a bounty on the blood elf's head. After escaping from Alterac, Hellspite turned The Bloodcooker over to his Illidari bretheren on The Fel Hammer, where it currently remains.Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Burning Legion Category:Nathrezim